Sympathy for the Devil
by CloudNineKitty
Summary: One-shot! Naruto tries to help out a homeless man by bringing him to his house. However, what Naruto didn't know was that said man was the devil himself. Rated M for language and yaoi. Light religious stuff SasuNaru


**Sympathy for the Devil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; yadda, yadda, yadda…**

**AN: I didn't want to write another Satan Sasuke fic, but The Stones put this idea in my head and it won't leave me alone! So here's another devil Sasuke story!**

**This story came in third place on the poll…so I guess I'm doing the top three in reverse order ha ha.**

**And please review people. I need to know if you like stuff like this stuff or if I should never write something like this again. Any suggestions are welcomed. I do have plans for some kind of continuation of this story, but I need to know y'all's opinion on whether or not I should.**

His black eyes gazed at the faces, half hidden by umbrellas, as he leaned against the brick wall of an old building. Despite the dark shadows that veiled their features, Sasuke could still see the hatred and disgust in their eyes. Such negative emotions were pointed towards him and he loved it. He enjoyed being around these kinds of people.

He was currently dressed in filthy clothes filled with holes; the clothes of a homeless person; a bum, to some ignorant people. He could be anyone right now, really. A Vietnam veteran…someone who lost everything they had to the bad habit of gambling. He could even be a struggling writer who was unable to publish any of his work. However, these people didn't bother to wonder about such things. No, they were preoccupied with living their own lives.

Sasuke smiled to himself. He had done very well in this world.

A clap of thunder grabbed his attention and he narrowed his at the sky. That bastard. He pulled the hood of his black sweatshirt over his head and hunched his shoulders. At that moment, rain pummeled the earth, people groaning in aggravation.

Sasuke watched high school kids and adults returned home after a long day for another hour before he started to get bored, which was bad because it was boredom that brought him to the surface in the first place, and came to the idea to make the next person that walked by have a heart attack.

Unfortunately for him, the next person didn't simply walk by.

A tall teen who looked to be a senior in high school stepped into his line of vision and then halted. Blue eyes gazed down at him in bewilderment for a moment before he approached Sasuke and stuck the black umbrella in his hand over the raven-haired man's head.

Sasuke slowly stared up at the boy before smirking wickedly. "Are you attempting to shield me from the rain even though I'm already soaking wet?"

The teen looked taken back by this. "Um…well, I just thought…that I could help you…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked the boy up and down. He was…pure. Not a hint of evil marred his soul. There was tremendous loneliness inside of him, but it had yet to evolve into hatred and distrust. A wicked smile graced Sasuke's lips. If he could just get a hold of his heart and…

"If you come with me, I can get you dried off and in some new clothes." the teen stated with a smile. He leaned forward as he offered his hand to Sasuke, a blue crystal necklace in the shape of a cross dangling from his neck.

Sasuke stared at the hand for a moment before smirking and taking it. He was surprised at how strong the teen was when he was pulled up with ease.

"I'm Naruto, by the way." He pulled Sasuke out of the alley and onto the sidewalk where he lead him into the very building that Sasuke had been leaning against.

They received many stares from other residents of the building as Naruto dragged the homeless appearing man down the hall and into the elevator. It was already occupied with three other people who didn't bother to hide their disgust and back away from them.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was staring forward with his head held high, a determined look on his face. He then averted his eyes to his hand that was seemingly being squeezed to the point of amputation. He smirked as he felt the admiration the people in the elevator once held for Naruto begin to fade away. The thought that the blond was simply helping a homeless man didn't cross their mind. Simple disgust filled their brains.

When the elevator reached Naruto's floor, he pulled Sasuke off without a word and lead him to the door at the end of the hall.

Naruto's apartment was a small studio that didn't even seem big enough for one person. Sasuke eyed the unkempt twin-sized bed in the corner of the room and sighed. A crucifix was nailed to the wall over the head of the bed. This kid was a fucking Catholic zombie.

"Um, I'll go get you some clothes. If you could take your shoes off…" Naruto mumbled as he removed his own shoes and left them in a haphazard state on the floor.

"You expect me to fit in your clothes?" Sasuke hissed as he removed his boots.

The boy walked over to a closet door near the foot of his bed. "No, but I have a bunch of my dad's old clothes so I figured you could try them on for size…I was planning on donating them anyway." He explained as he pulled out a pair of black slacks and a navy blue button down shirt and tossed them on the bed. He quickly trotted over to the other side of the apartment where the bathroom was and returned with a dark green towel. "Here," he handed it to the taller man with a bright grin. "Dry off a bit. I'll go start up the shower for you."

When Naruto disappeared into the bathroom, Sasuke glanced down at the towel. He next looked over at the crucifix and smirked. He knew exactly how to drag this boy's heart into the long awaited darkness.

"Care to join me?"

"Uwah!" The scream that came out of the teen was less than manly as he clawed at the air in front of him in desperation. He tried to control his racing heart as he turned his head around as far as he could to look at the older man. "E-excuse me?" he muttered when he took in the other's appearance. He was in nothing but faded blue jeans with large holes at the knees.

Sasuke wasn't much for beating around the bush and he showed this by abruptly shoving his hands under Naruto's t-shirt and placing his cold hands on the teen's chest. "I know you want to…"

Naruto gasped and leaned forward in attempt to pull away, but the only thing in front of him was the bathtub. "You…you're tempting me…"

"Only because I can see that you want this." Sasuke whispered in his ear.

Naruto shuddered violently. "I-it is easier to stay out of temptation than to get out…"

"Oh?" Sasuke asked in an amused tone that his annoyed expression didn't match. "Can you stay out of this? I can see within you, Naruto…you are lonely. You have grown up alone, hiding your deepest wish within you. The people you call your friends don't really know who you are."

Blue eyes widened as they began to water from his body's tense and straining frame. "Shut up! I have no idea what you're talking about! Leave me alone!"

Sasuke flicked his tongue over Naruto's ear, causing his abdomen to quiver in suppressed delight. "Just say that you want me." He gripped at Naruto's chest, massaging the muscles there.

"N-no! Get out! This was obviously a mistake!" Naruto cried, but his body responded differently and he leaned back into Sasuke.

Eyes turning red, Sasuke stared down on to Naruto's face. Confusion mixed with pleasure and anger marred his features. His body was shaking uncontrollably. Drifting his eyes further down, Sasuke glared at the orange aura surrounding Naruto's heart; something only his eyes could see. _'Why isn't it turning black?'_ Just then, Sasuke became aware that Naruto was speaking.

"If Jesus could do it, then so can I…"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke decided that he wasn't in the mood to be patient for this kid. He reached his right hand up through the collar of Naruto's shirt and griped the thin cord that the blue cross hung from, snapping it off the tan neck with ease.

"No!" Naruto cried as he watched Sasuke toss the necklace into the opened toilet bowl next to the bathtub. His eyes widened as the water inside the toilet began to spin, swallowing the necklace, without the handle being touched to flush it. He turned his head back to look at Sasuke and cried out in panic at the sight of his red eyes. "What are you?" He screamed, trying to pull out of Sasuke's hold on him. "A demon? An incubus? Let me go!"

Sasuke snickered and only tightened his grip. "Oh dear Naruto…" He licked along the blond's neck. "Sweet, innocent Naruto…" His hands trailed down to the waistband of the teen's school pants. "I am far worse than both of those. You see, I go by many names. Now…" He ripped the pants, the button bouncing off the wall and landing somewhere on the tiled floor. "Care to take another guess?"

Naruto froze for a moment before his entire body began to shudder and his legs collapsed on him. He would have fallen had Sasuke not held him up. After intaking a few deep breaths, he began to mutter, "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name…"

Sasuke groaned and gripped Naruto by his hair harshly, cutting him off successfully. "Oh, shut up with that crap. Do you want to know why that's not helping you? Because you never believed in any of it to begin with."

"That's not true!" Naruto cried, choking back a sob.

"Like hell it is. You doubt it and you know it. Because if God loves everyone equally like they say, then why are you all alone? Why did he kill your parents and put you through all that hell in fourteen different foster homes? Why did he let you get fired from all eight of your jobs? Why are you still getting bad grades even though you study every night and try your hardest?"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

Sasuke grinned maniacally. "I'm not making this up. I'm just putting your own thoughts into words." He looked down at Naruto's chest and gritted his teeth when he saw that the color still had not changed. Maybe he ought to try a different approach.

He brought up his hand to cup the side of Naruto's face, forcing him to turn and meet his eyes. "I was going to kill you. When I saw you outside just a while ago, I was ready to force death upon you. I had the power to do so. _He_ couldn't have done anything to stop me." Sasuke smirked as blue eyes melded into a darker shade. "But I'm not going to. If you give yourself to me."

Naruto's lips quivered for a minute before he finally spoke. "I…I would rather die than be at your mercy…you son of a bitch."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and he gripped Naruto's throat with bruising force. "Well that's too bad…" he muttered before lifting up Naruto and shoving him forward into the bathtub where the water was still pouring out of the faucet. "Death is no longer an option for you. At least not yet."

He stepped into the tub as well and bent down, ripping off Naruto's button down school shirt and pulling off his boxers and pants. He examined the blond's body and inhaled before letting out a moan. "If there's anything you should thank the big man upstairs for, it's this beautiful body he gave you."

Naruto kicked at him as he scooted away towards the edge of the tub in attempt to get away, but Sasuke grabbed his leg and he yanked Naruto forward, causing him to smack his head against the thick ceramic wall.

As Naruto gripped his head while groaning in pain, Sasuke twisted his torso around and put the plug in the drain so that the water would fill up the tub. He turned back to face Naruto and grinned wickedly as a lone tear slid down the side of his face.

Sasuke leaned down and gripped Naruto's member that was almost fully underwater, stroking it to life. He easily dodged the hand that swiped at his head, not bothering to look up at the glowering teen. "You can give up this charade of yours. I know what both you and your body want. Stop pretending to be a good little Catholic boy and obey me." He leaned his head down and gave a long, slow sensual lick to the head of Naruto's cock.

"Mmnnghh!" the blond groaned, clasping his hands over his mouth as he bent forward.

The water rose up to Sasuke's chin and he smirked before engulfing the whole member in his mouth and swallowing around it. Despite the fact that his head was underwater, he could still clearly hear Naruto's strangled cry of pleasure. He dragged his teeth over the hard member, before pressing his lips around it and bobbing his head back and forth.

Naruto hissed as his stomach muscles tightened to the point that it was painful. The warm water around his body couldn't even relax him. Sasuke's mouth was cold, practically freezing. He tried to reach his hands down to pull Sasuke off of him by his hair, but he was twitching so badly that he couldn't move them away from his face.

Suddenly, just as the thought of Sasuke's cold cavern appeared in Naruto's mind, the mouth around him suddenly became much warmer. "No! Sasu…Sata…ah!" He could literally feel how close he was. And despite the intense pleasure that racked his body, one thought still managed to seep through.

Sasuke had been underwater for a good five minutes now. How was he getting any air?

That very thought flew out the window as Naruto's body tensed up. "Oh…no…" He inhaled sharply and held his breath as he came, feeling the mouth swallow around him to capture his seed.

Sasuke's head came up from the water and he pushed his bangs back over his head. He was breathing evenly as he wiped the side of his mouth with his fingers. "I don't need to breathe, dobe, to answer your question. And so you're not confused next time you call out to me, it's just Sasuke. You need not concern yourself with my other identities."

Naruto stared at him with half lidded eyes as he panted. Something was bothering him in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. However, he didn't have time to think when he was suddenly pulled forward by his arms.

With some skilled maneuvering, Sasuke positioned them so that Naruto was kneeling in front of the faucet. Sasuke lifted Naruto's hips, which forced the blond to brace himself on the front of the tub, one hand gripping the faucet.

"Ah!" Naruto cried in pain as two fingers were thrust inside of him. He began to sob when the digits didn't wait for him to adjust to the intrusion and began a scissoring motion. "Stop! Stop it!"

Sasuke let out a feral growl and leaned over Naruto's body, clamping his teeth onto the tan flesh of the teen's shoulder. He had done this so many times with all kinds of humans, men and women, around the world. Never before had he come across such resistance. Something about this teen annoyed him to the point where he would normally take a person's life.

He shoved his fingers in deeper in search of the boy's prostate. As he searched the inner walls of Naruto, roaming his free hand around the well built abdomen and practically chewing on Naruto's shoulder, he began to notice something very odd. It wasn't normal for someone's body temperature to be so high even if they were in such a situation. It took him a few minutes to realize that it was he himself that was spurring such a high temperature in the blond's body and he quickly returned his body to its icy state.

"Ah…no…" Naruto grunted, twisting his hips in a feeble attempt to make the fingers leave. Blue eyes widened and he suddenly shot up, holding himself up by his upper arms, with his mouth hung open in a silent scream.

Sasuke had jerked back in time not to get hit by Naruto's shoulder and stared up into his face, a devilish smirk forming on his lips. He pressed his fingers against the spot they had just passed and elicited a loud moan from the other.

Naruto screwed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip, his upper body shaking from the strain of support he putting it through.

Testing this spot a few times, Sasuke frowned and slid his fingers up a little further before pressing against Naruto's inner walls again.

"Holy shit!" the blond cried out, his hips jerking forward.

That was the spot he had wanted. Pressing his chest against Naruto's back, he continued to abuse the spot with his fingers, relishing in the screams and moans and gasps that reverberated off the tiled walls.

A few minutes passed of nothing but this pleasurable abuse and Naruto's body caved in as he came to his orgasm for a second time that night, his seed releasing into the water. His arms collapsed and he fell into the water, causing to slush around violently.

Sasuke stood up and looked down at the torn blue jeans he had forgotten he was wearing. He quickly removed them and dropped them on the floor in front of the toilet. He kneeled back down and lifted up Naruto's hips so that the blond was on his knees again. He massaged Naruto's cheeks for a few moments before lining himself up with the slightly stretched entrance, pressing the head of his cock against the twitching hole.

"Please…"

His movement stilled and red eyes traveled slowly up along the tan back until he was staring into the back of Naruto's unkempt hair.

"Don't…do this…please…" Naruto gasped out, his shoulders shaking as he gripped onto the sides of the ceramic casing. "Just stop it…"

Sasuke tilted his head back a little in a haughty manner. "Why? It feels good, does it not? Why do you want to stop?"

Naruto pressed his forehead against the wall, moving his rear a few inches away from Sasuke. "This is wrong…"

Sasuke gripped the juncture of Naruto's thigh and hip and yanked him back so that he was once again pressing against Naruto's entrance. "You know, Naruto...if I simply ceased whatever I was doing just because it was wrong or because someone asked me nicely, I wouldn't be very good at my job." With that, he bucked his hips forward, entering the blond roughly and without warning. He inhaled and smiled at the tightness and warmth that surrounded his member.

Naruto screamed out in pain as Sasuke continued to push himself inside, uncaring towards the teen's wellbeing.

The raven-haired man groaned in delight as he was entirely engulfed within the blond's heat. "Mmmm…I always love a virgin ass."

Blue eyes shot open and glared at the wall for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He then began to thrash around grunting and crying out in pain at the intrusion, making his attempted escape useless. He gasped when a hand gripped his hair and pulled his head back, forcing his back into a painful arch.

"Now you listen here and you listen well." Sasuke hissed in his ear. "I can make this ten million times more painful for you if you don't behave." To prove his point, he expanded himself within Naruto, stretching him and tearing him even more.

"Ahhh! No!" Naruto cried, his body tensing from the pain and only making it worse.

"Relax, damn it!" Sasuke placed his free hand on Naruto's stomach and forced him to lean forward with his other hand. He looked over Naruto's body and smirked at his quivering thighs and back. This kid sure was something. As Naruto's cries and screams turned into shallow breaths and gasps, Sasuke pulled him back up again so that his back was pressed against his chest. He gazed down at Naruto's chest and frowned at the orange aura.

Sasuke hissed and pulled back slightly before thrusting up into the ass, eliciting a strangled cry mixed with pain and pleasure from the blond. He pulled out and sat on his legs before tugging at Naruto's hips and forcing him back down on his member.

"Oh God…" Naruto gasped out, which earned him a harsh bite to the shoulder.

"You will not say that name around me!" Sasuke leaned forward and forced Naruto to plunge his head underwater. He began to thrust into the blond relentlessly, the water sloshing around them and pouring over the sides of the tub. He yanked Naruto's head up and smirked at the painful gasps for air the blond made before shoving his head back into the water.

Naruto let out a gurgled scream, water rushing into his mouth, when his prostate was struck. He was pulled up again and he could hear the breathy laugh that Sasuke was emitting, causing shivers to travel up and down his spine. He coughed up the water that had entered his lungs and pushed against the hand on his head. "Sa-Sasuke!" he cried as his hips began to buck back again Sasuke's.

Sasuke smirked at this and removed his hand from Naruto's head, snaking it down to his erection that had been ignored this whole time. He began to pump it harshly in time with his thrusts whilst he licked at the bruising bite mark on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto gasped as a familiar coiling heat formed in his stomach. "No…Sas…ke…so close…"

The raven-haired man leaned the side of his face against Naruto's. "Not yet…" he muttered, slowing his hand down.

He continued to thrust into the blond and closed his eyes, allowing the feeling of it all to overcome him. After a couple of minutes, he smirked and whispered, "Come."

Naruto's eyes widened and his breath hitched as his entire body began to spasm. He came for the third time that night, groaning in completion. Sasuke pulled out of him and he cringed at the feeling of being empty.

Suddenly, water sprayed on him, causing Naruto to sputter and jump. "W-what?"

"Relax." Sasuke said in a bored, even tone. "I'm just rinsing you off real quick."

Naruto stared down at the tub floor as the spray of water from his detachable shower head moved towards his rear. He began to shudder despite the warm water that pelted his skin and he cupped his mouth with his hand as he began to sob uncontrollably.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this. "Oh, come on, it's not that bad. This is not the worst thing that could happen, trust me." He smirked as the sobbing stopped and he turned off the water and unplugged the drain of the tub. He stepped out and walked over to the door, not bothering to dry off or to cover himself. "You're a kind boy, Naruto. Unfortunately, you were kind to the wrong person today."

Naruto braced the sides of the tub and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. How did this happen? He was just trying to help out a person in need.

"_Because if God loves everyone equally like they say, then why are you all alone?"_

Blue eyes fluttered open and he stared down at the small droplets of water that were slowly making their way towards the drain. Other than the pain in his backside and shoulder, the evidence of what happened in there tonight was gone. The evidence…his evidence… "Oh!" Naruto gasped as he realized what had been bothering him earlier.

He stood up quickly, immediately regretting the action. He practically crawled out of the bathtub and over to the towel rack by the door where he tugged the yellow towel off the bar and wrapped it around his waist. He stumbled into the living room and paused, searching for the pale man. There was no sign of him. His eyes darted towards his bed where his father's clothes remained where he left them.

Sighing, Naruto leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor where he gazed at the floorboards, yet saw nothing. "Satan…Lucifer…Tempter…Prince of Darkness…Thief…Wicked One…Devil…" he chanted to himself, the image of red eyes piercing his mind. He shook his head slowly. "Sasuke…if you really are evil, why did you take the time to pleasure me? It doesn't make sense…it is said that you torture people and bring darkness into their hearts…yet, I feel unaffected."

"That's because you're a trap."

Naruto gasped and looked up to see Sasuke lounging on his bed in all his glory. "What?" he choked out, using the wall as support to stand back up.

Sasuke gazed at him with emotionless black eyes. "I tempted Adam and Eve to eat the forbidden fruit…" he said in mock despair. His face tightened and he reached his hand out towards the teen. "There are fruits that not even I can consume. Traps that the big guy upstairs sets up for me. He wants me gone and will do anything he can to rid of me. That's where you come in."

Naruto approached the man without wasting a single second to think. "I'm a trap…for you? Set up by G-"

"Don't say his name." Sasuke hissed, grabbing Naruto's towel and yanking it off.

"Hey!" the blond cried, as he tried to cover himself. He mumbled out something unintelligible as one of his arms was yanked forward and he collapsed on top of Sasuke.

The older man smirked down at him. "Were you really just covering yourself despite everything I did to you earlier?"

Naruto blushed, the pink shade coloring his entire face and neck. "Shut up! Let me go!" He tried to get off Sasuke, but he was held down by some great weight that he couldn't see.

"Are you really going to start that again? Listen, I won't be leaving you alone for a while now." Sasuke muttered, yanking Naruto's head back by his hair so that their eyes met.

Naruto's lips quivered as he spoke. "What do you mean by that?"

The raven-haired man sighed. "I told you, you're a trap. You were made to capture my interest, my 'heart' as some would put it. I can't leave you now, which means I can't go off and plant chaos in the world…"

Naruto's gaze averted to the crucifix above his bed. He smiled softly. "I see…so I'm like you caretaker or something. I have to watch over you and make you behave." _'I knew He had a plan for me…though it could have been something better.'_

Sasuke scoffed and flipped them over so that his hands were pinning Naruto's wrists above his head. "Don't get cocky, kid. I won't be obeying any commands you give me. You're a simple kind of distraction. And when I learn to break away from you, I will kill you."

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction and he stared into Sasuke's deep orbs. After a moment, he smirked. "No you won't."

Sasuke smirked back challengingly. "You're pretty confident considering your current position." He gestured his head in a manner that referred to his dominant position on the bed.

"Well it would seem that I have the upper hand, don't you think?"

"What? You think you can just call out to Him and He'll put me in a corner for timeout? It's not that simple, usuratonkachi. I can do whatever I want to you while I'm stuck here. Whatever I want…except kill you." With that, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Naruto's. His eyes widened and he pulled away quickly.

Naruto blinked up at him, staring at him quizzically.

Sasuke looked off to the side and glared at the wall. He had never kissed a human before. Not that he couldn't, he just never wanted to. And yet, just now, he had genuinely craved that kind of contact with the teen. "Damn it all…" he hissed and looked back at Naruto sharply. "Get on your hands and knees. Face the wall."

Naruto's face fell. "What? No way! I have school tomorrow! I need to go to bed!" He began to struggle against Sasuke's grip on his wrists, kicking his legs wildly.

"You think I care about that?" Sasuke smirked and easily flipped Naruto over on his stomach. "Now shut up and enjoy."

Naruto gasped as cold fingers trailed down his back, massaging it in random parts. _'God…why me?'_

* * *

Naruto exited the school building with his friends, ignoring Kiba as the dog lover babbled on about some video game he planned to buy that weekend. They stepped onto the sidewalk that surrounded the school grounds and Naruto immediately felt a heavy weight hit his body. He looked over across the street and saw none other than Sasuke standing there, wearing his dad's clothes. Sighing, Naruto turned to his friends. "Sorry guys, I'm going to skip on going to the café today. I'll see you on Monday. Bye!"

He drowned out the whining that came in reply and looked both ways before running across the street. "What are you doing here?" he hissed at the taller man.

Sasuke said nothing and began walking in the direction of Naruto's apartment.

Frowning, Naruto shuffled after him. "I'll have you know that I literally slept through all of my classes today, bastard. You can't do what you did last night ever again!"

The raven-haired man halted and turned around abruptly, glaring down at the blond in amusement. "Where did you get the idea to boss me around? I'm doing it again. And so much more. Tonight."

"What?"

"When we get back to the apartment, as a matter of fact." Sasuke continued to walk forward, leaving Naruto to stand there and gape at him. "And if you don't hurry, I'll do it to you in an alleyway."

The teen whimpered and ran after the demon. _'God…why me? I'm glad that you gave me such a purpose as sparing the world from the devil, but do I really have to deal with him like this?'_

"_**Be patient, my child, and show some sympathy for the devil. He's been alone much longer than you have."**_

Naruto paused and looked around him in confusion. Where had that voice come from?

"Move it, dobe!"

"Ah, c-coming! And don't call me dobe, teme!"

**The End**

**Wow…and I thought "Till Death Do Us Part" was weird. This story did not go as I had planned…I don't even remember what I had planned now. And I think I lost track of what I was writing about somewhere around the lemon…**

**This was really awkward for me to write because I know that probably most of you who are reading this aren't Catholic (and neither am I) and someone is going to weirdly twist this story into the idea that I'm trying to force religion onto them. That's just a fear, ha ha. And I'm also afraid people are going to freak because of this and claim it devil worship and what not.**

**Whatever. Sorry about the sucky lemon! I feel like I could have been more detailed with it, but blah…I fail at life.**


End file.
